Necrozma
/ (Dusk Mane) / (Dawn Wings) / (Ultra)|dex number = 800}}Necrozma is a legendary pokémon and the mascot pokémon of Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon as Dawn Wings and Dusk Mane,it is also known as the blinding one by the Ultra Recon Squad, it is the creator of the Z-crystals and the origin of the totem pokémon’s special aura, it is also the main antagonist of said game. Biology Prism form Necrozma’s prism form is a Pokémon constructed out of black crystalline material,its massive arms have 3 big claws wit a white triangle in its palms and a giant black to white crystal sticking out of the back,it’s small legs look like a birds with 3 claws coming out of them as well but it doesn’t use them as it always levitates. Dusk Mane Dusk Mane Necrozma looks like Solgaleo’s radiant sun form but with a black mask with a white crystal in it along with a nose and 2 blue eyes,it now also has 2 extra arms that it can use for combat. It’s stats are higher than Necrozma and Solgaleo alone and has the highest attack and defense of Necrozma’s forms having 157 attack and 127 defense, it can also learn Sunsteel Strike and Searing Sunraze Smash. Dawn Wings Dawn Wings Necrozma looks like Lunala’s full moon form but with a black mask with a crystal in it with a nose and 2 red eyes,it has 2 arms it can use for combat now. It’s stats are higher than Necrozma and Lunala alone and has the highest special attack and special defense of Necrozma’s forms having 157 special attack and 127 special defense, it can also learn Moongeist Beam and Menacing Moonraze Maelstorm. Ultra Ultra Necrozma is Necrozma’s true form before its light was stolen from it by the citizens of Ultra Megalopolis,it now has the appearance of a golden dragon with yellow crystalline hands,feet,and face,it also has a pulsing tail,it can only achieve its true form by retaking the light that was stolen from it by absorbing the sun and all light in the universe along with the light of Solgaleo or Lunala,this terrible event never happened thanks to Sun or Moon since they managed to put a stop to Necrozma,it is constantly firing lasers from its body that can effect both nature and pokémon. Canon Appearances Games * Necrozma made its debut in Pokémon Sun and Moon as a legendary that can be found in Ten Carat Hill at level 75 but has a rare chance of appearaing, it can only be found if you have captured all the ultra beasts. * Necrozma makes another appearance in Pokémon Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon, it is first mentioned by the Ultra Recon Squad and then by Lusamine who believes she can defeat it, when Nebby evolves into Solgaleo or Lunala Lusamine and Guzma fall from a portal where Necrozma makes its physical appearance by coming through the portal they came through aswell, after a battle with Solgaleo or Lunala Necrozma wins and forcefully fuses itself with Solgaleo or Lunala and then summons multiple ultra wormholes, it tests its newfound strength on you by battling you and your pokémon, after it is defeated it goes through an ultra wormhole and steals all the light in the Alola region, after chasing it to Ultra Megalopolis and up to Megalo Tower it will absorb all the light it stole and the light of Solgaleo or Lunala to regain its true form Ultra Necrozma, it is lvl 60 in its battle, after being defeated Necrozma will lose the light it stole and frees Solgaleo or Lunala before quickly leaving through an uLyra wormhole, it is seen again in a crater without enough light to move, if you give it light from your Z-crystal it will screech and commence a battle where it is still lvl 60, if caught Colress will give you the N-Solarizer and N-Lunarizer which gives you the power to fuse Necrozma and Solgaleo or Lunala, if not caught or you flee it will escape through another ultra wormhole and will not return unless you reset your game to your last save or you beat the elite 4, it can become Ultra Necrozma through Ultra Burst if you give Dusk Mane or Dawn Wings Necrozma a Ultranecrozium Z which Necrozma drops if caught. Anime * So far Necrozma has not appeared in the anime but is believed it will and will probaly be the main antagonist and will probaly have it’s Dawn Wings,Dusk Mane,and Ultra form with it. Fanon Appearances * Pokémon the anime: Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon. Canon Pokédex entries Prism form Sun Reminiscent of the Ultra Beasts, this life-form, apparently asleep underground, is thought to have come another world in ancient times. Moon Light is apparently the source of its energy. It has an extordinarily vicious disposition and is constantly firing off laser beams. Ultra Sun It looks somehow pained as it rages around in search of light, which serves as its energy, It’s apparently from another world. Ultra Moon Light is the source of its energy. If it isn’t devouring light, impurities build up in it and on it, Necrozma darkens and stops moving. Dusk Mane Necrozma Ultra Sun This is its form while it is devouring the light of Solgaleo. It pounces on foes and then slashes them with the claws on its four limbs and back. Ultra Moon This is Necrozma’s form while it’s absorbing the power of Solgaleo, making it extremedy ferocious and impossible to control. Dawn Wings Necrozma Ultra Sun Lunala no longer has a will of its own. Now under the control of Necrozma, it continuously expels all of its energy. Ultra Moon This is its form while it’s devouring the light of Lunala. It grasps foes in its giant claws and rips them apart with brute force. Ultra Necrozma Ultra Sun This is its form when it has absorbed overwhelming light energy. It fires laser beams from all over its body. Ultra Moon The light pouring out from all over its body affects living things and nature, impacting them in various ways. Fanon Pokédex entries there are currently no fanon pokédex entries of Necrozma. Moves Moves * Photon Geyser (signature move) * MoonLight * Morning Sun * Charge Beam * Mirror Shot * Metal Claw * Confusion * Slash * Stored Power * Rock Blast * Night Slash * Gravity * Psycho Cut * Power Gem * Autotomize * Stealth Rock * Iron Defense * Wring Out * Prismatic Laser (signature move) * Sunsteel Strike (Dusk Mane and Ultra Necrozma signature move) * Moongeist Beam (Dawn Wings and Ultra Necrozma singnature move) Z-Moves * Searing Sunraze Smash (Dusk Mane z-move) * Menacing Moonraze Maelstorm (Dawn Wings z-move) * Light That Burns the Sky (Ultra Necrozma z-move) Trivia * Necrozma along with Giratina is the most aggressive pokémon so far as the moment it woke up it went into a rage and repelled everything around it. * Ultra Necrozma has a BST stats higher than Arceus having a total of 754 while Arceus has a BST stats of 720. * Necrozma’s name is a fusion of the words necro which means death, negro which in spanish means black and/or dark, prism, plasma, croma which means a purity of light and color, and maybe penumbra which means a type of shade during an eclipse. * Necrozma has multiple forms. Gallery File:9E5E577E-B44A-4DF7-90BF-49D5BDCF89FB.png|Prism form File:39FE6781-8005-415E-9757-ED978963BF2F.png File:AB595A92-C313-4787-9D7D-1257FA023C6A.png|Dusk Mane form File:51A1B52A-EF5A-4253-9378-E2FF411FF93A.png File:962FECD1-F2B9-42EB-9285-1E3942B7AEC5.png|Dawn Wings form File:ED9583A7-534F-40D0-8DF4-E5FF2B2D5295.png| File:B062154D-6410-41D4-B926-B521CCA01E6F.png|Ultra Necrozma File:66ED14DF-91C8-4EA4-B6A8-205EB963689B.png File:6B1D9C27-D4A9-4C3E-82B2-1FE285B544EE.jpeg|Necrozma about to absorb Lunala in the trailer File:6F6BAB47-8598-4611-85E3-6717597DE395.jpeg|Necrozma about to absorb Solgaleo in the trailer File:722C3A15-7E9B-43DF-AE13-54AB91DDF6C3.gif|Necrozma’s sprite File:AA0FEDFC-91A7-4087-A24A-00582178A451.gif|Dusk Mane Necrozma’s sprite File:76CDDE09-F5DE-48D8-848E-D79865B33364.gif|Dawn Wings Necrozma’s sprite File:689D4BF6-CEE3-4762-839C-3852AB916C33.gif|Ultra Necrozma’s sprite File:F6FB1CAF-473F-46F1-9E18-DEFF1E2AF5C9.gif|Shiny Necrozma’s sprite File:35AD1E6A-CAB3-46F6-8694-29426C23C746.gif|Shiny Dusk Mane Necrozma’s sprite File:A8082FEF-8447-4EBF-B7BC-063E4DB40B75.gif|Shiny Dawn Wings Necrozma’s sprite File:18D2DBFF-FAC9-4BB2-9620-697C9940DB15.gif|Shiny Ultra Necrozma’s sprite File:3D038B29-F4FF-45DA-A200-5EE35191D9A3.png|Ultra Necrozma using Light That Burns the Sky File:Ultra Necrozma - Transformation Z-MOVE - Light That Burns The Sky-3|thumb|right|335 px Category:Pokemon Category:Legendary Pokemon Category:Black Pokemon Category:Psychic Pokemon Category:Yellow Pokemon Category:Steel Pokemon Category:Blue Pokemon Category:Ghost Pokemon Category:Dragon Pokemon Category:Genderless Category:Pokemon that do not evolve Category:White Pokemon